1. Field
This disclosure relates to a flexible electronic product having a shape change characteristic, a method for changing a shape, and a shape change device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Electronic products generally include a display assembled body and a frame. Examples of the display assembled bodies may include organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs), plastic liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plastic plasma display panels (PDPs), electronic ink panels, which are also referred to as electronic papers, organic thin film transistors (OTFTs), and the like.
Examples of electronic products configured with the above-mentioned display members may include mobile communication terminals, monitors, televisions, navigation systems, notebooks, electronic books, electronic papers, and electronic notebooks.
However, although the electronic products employ the next-generation display members or the next-generation display assembled bodies, the electronic products have typical and fixed structures due to the presence of the frames assembled and combined therewith. Accordingly, existing electronic components have fixed shapes and structures and may not be flexibly changed into various shapes and structures.